I'm still into you
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: After Jeromes house gets burnt down him and Poppy go to live with The Millingtons, with Jerome and Amber's arguing, Amber's mum's matchmaking, it's like a normal family.


**Amber POV.**

I put my long shiny blonde hair up into a side fishtail plait, then I apply foundation, mascara and blusher.

"AMBER!" My dad shouts, I roll my eyes walking down our marble staircase.

"What is it dad?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Where is your brother?"

I shrug "Ask the nanny that's what the helps for"

"Well I have good news" Dad announces.

I perk up "Yay! Daddy what have you bought me?"

"Oh nothing, sweetheart but-"

I give my dad I sarcastic smile "Daddy if you ain't buying I ain't caring, Momma knows that speaking of which were is Mum?"

"She's just helping John and his kids get the remains of there stuff"

I place a hand on my hip "Say what now?"

I hear footsteps come down the stairs, I look up and see my 12 year old brother Sammy.

"I heard good news weres the stuff?" Sammy asks.

My mum comes through the door with a man with faded blonde hair, blue eyes behind him was Poppy Clarke?! From Sammy's year.

"Can someone tell me what the heck is going on?" I ask getting a better look at the 'company'

"Well the Clarke's had a fire in there home and they have no were else to live so they're staying with us for a while" Mum says kindly.

I glare At her "So JEROME CLARKE is staying here?!" I shriek, I HATE him! He's the most popular boy in school and teases me ALL the time plus he's best friend's with my ex boyfriend!

"You bet princess" A cocky voice says making my head turn towards the door way, I charge towards him but My dad holds me back.

"Amber! You're being so rude!" Mum scolds, I calm down.

"I'm sorry for my behavior" I say faking A smile, I look Around where's Jeromes mum I was rude but not rude enough to ask, so I decided to ask mum later, Sammy comes down the stairs.

"John this is my daughter Amber and my Son Sammy, I believe the kids know each other"

"Sadly" Jerome mutters, I glare at him.

"How the hell do you have a girlfriend?!" I ask him, Jerome shrugs.

"Mostly my good looks" He smirks, although I do admit it he is gorgeous just arrogant beyond belief.

"Well it's definitely not your personality" I mutter before giving him a big fake smile.

John, Mum and dad shake there heads before going into the kitchen.

"Mick was talking about you yesterday"

My eyes perk up "Really?"

"Yeah"

"What did he say?" I ask curiously.

Jeromes eyes widen "N-Nothing much"

I cross my arms "I'm letting you live in my house so I'd tell me if I were you"

"I may be a dick but I don't want to intentionally hurt your feelings"

I walk closer to the blonde boy infront of me "Tell me!"

"Okay he said that you don't deserve friends and that your just a anorexic barbie"

I feel my self going red in anger "THAT'S IT!" I scream grabbing my coat storming out of the house, I run down the street and bang on Micks door.

The door opens to reveal Mick "Ambs? What you doing here Sexy?"

I feel tears well up "Really I thought I was just an anorexic barbie?"

"No Jerome said that babe's got the wrong blonde"

"No i got the right one" I say before punching him in the nose.

"Shit!" I cry cradling my fist.

"What the fuck? Your crazy!"

"No I just don't take bullshit" I say turning on my heels, I feel proud of myself!

Go Amber!

I quickly run home flinging the door open, I see Jerome sat on the stairs he looks up at me.

"Why is there blood on your knuckles?"

I smile sheepishly "I punched him"

The tall blonde rolls his eyes "Your just going to make things worse for yourself"

I shrug "I don't care! Because I actually PUNCHED SOMEONE! I feel like such a rebel!"

"How the hell am I going to live with you?"

I go towards him and poke his cheek "I have no idea but your stuck with me now Clarke"

"I know! Mara will flip"

I frown and sit down next to him "Why? It's not like anything will happen?"

"I know but seem as Mick cheated on her with you, she doesn't exactly trust you around boys"

I gap at him "I was dating him and she knew that!"

"...I know but"

"Oh whatever she's not welcome round here"

"Amber!" Jerome snaps.

"Just leave me alone" I say storming upstairs, I go into my bedroom feeling tears falling down my face.

I've lost Mick, Mara and all my friends I only have KT, Joy and Willow left.

I hear someone come through the door I wipe my face and fix it slightly before washing my knuckles and going downstairs I see Mara stood there.

I feel my blood boil.

"Hey uglyella!" Mara greets, I look down fumbling slightly, my foot accidentally misses a step sending me flying.

"Amber" Jerome says going over to me.

"I'm fine" I grumble, Jerome pulls me up from under my arm.

I go into the lounge too see Poppy spying on Mara and Jerome.

"I don't think Mara and Jerome are well suited"

"Why is that pops?" I ask crossing my legs.

Poppy smirks "Because Blondes go with blondes"

I feel my cheeks burn.

I knew what she was hinting at.

Okay I've skipped a tiny detail, When I was 13, me and Jerome use to date.

And I sorta, kinda fell in love.

We broke up because Mick kissed me and I pushed him away but Jerome just saw the kiss.

I only went out with Mick to make Jerome jealous but he found Mara.

I hear Mara and Jerome arguing then a slap.

Me and Poppy almost burst into the hall, our ears firmly pressed against the door.

It opens causing me and poppy to land flat face onto the floor.

Jerome chuckles as Mara mutters things, bitchy things.

"Amber Millington you have led me astray!" Poppy exclaims running away, i burst out laughing.

Sammy comes down the stairs "I feel tension" He mutters before going back upstairs.


End file.
